Vixenshine
❝ brugh ❞ — ''- soon'' Vixenshine is a pretty, flirty ginger she-cat with violet eyes and white and black markings, almost resembling a fox in appearance. She is currently a warrior of ShadowClan, found as a rogue. Heritage: Mixed Description: Vixenshine is a beautiful dark ginger molly. She has a white muzzle, a white underbelly, and white legs with black paws. The tips of her ears are black, and her back is also black. She has striking violet eyes that seem to glow in the moonlight. She has a white tail white a black end. Palette: : = Base (#A13115) : = Markings (Optional Secondary Color) (#FFE5E3) : = Other Markings (Optional Tertiary Color) (#171514) : = Eyes (#9D2EFF) Voice: Vixenshine's voice is slow, soothing and sweet, equipped with a southern accent. Her voice rarely changes in pitch. Scent: Roses Gait: Confident strides with her head high and tail waving back and forth. 'Personality' 'Traits' + Charming + Brave + Witty = Flirty/Romantic = Prideful = Mischievous '- Disloyal' '- Petty/Spiteful' '- Rude' 'Likes' *'Relaxation' **Why could you ever expect her, a poor dainty little she-cat, to do work? Vixenshine loves relaxing in the sunshine on a rock, watching the clouds float by as the buzz of cats around her keeps her energized. Maybe it was the old kittypet she vaguely remembers rubbing off on her. *'Warm Rain Showers' **She absolutely loves warm weather, and she likes water as long as its not drowning. Warm summer nighttime rain showers are literally a mixture of everything she loves, and she will cherish the thought of this with her life. But thunder and lightning is a NO-NO. Just normal rainstorm, not a thunderstorm. *'Summer' **There's just something so magical about summer to Vixenshine. The open skies, the warm breeze, the vast canvas of land. She enjoys decorating the world - leaving marks that she was there, ''even if its just through putting pretty objects somewhere, or making a claw mark on a tree. It feels so special to her, and it's not easy during winter. *'The moon''' **Especially when the moon is full, this is literally Vixenshine's favorite thing. ''Like, ever. It's mystical to her, and she gets raw feelings just at the sight of it that are indescribable. Her demeanor can just change around the moon, from her usual flirty energized self to someone so quiet and calm that its terrifying. *'Lizards''' **It's a weird fascination of hers, but Vixenshine loves lizards to an odd extent. She likes the taste of them, she likes the look of them and how shiny and pretty they look, and she'd probably keep one as a pet if she could. Maybe she belongs in ShadowClan more than she lets on. *'Being Spoiled' **Because of course she does. 'Dislikes' *'Mud' **It's dirt!!! Don't make her touch it! GROSS! *'Hard work' **She sees herself as a dainty little flower, so why would she ''of all cats have to walk around the territory or ''hunt? ''She'll do it begrudgingly, but if she has a chance to do something much calmer, like collecting herbs, she'll always choose the easy way out. *'Winter''' **Something about the cold season freaks her out. She's tired of her paws freezing whenever she tries to walk, or how she always seems to catch a sickness during the winter time. Literally, that's how it is - always during winter, she catches some kind of cold. She finds it annoying. *'Mice / Rats' **She'll eat them, but otherwise Vixenshine despises ''mice and rats. They just seem... so... gross to her. The fact that they'll eat whatever they have, even the dirt of other cats. She'd rather not? Some seem to like them, but she takes a natural disliking. *'Isolation''' **Maybe it was because she's been in isolation for as long as she could remember, but Vixenshine dislikes being alone for long amounts of time. She doesn't fear it, but she has a strong aversion to being out of crowds. Maybe...? 'Goals' *'Go to a gathering' **"Like... a bunch of cats from other Clans? All packed together to talk and interact about things? That sounds... amazing, actually. TAKE ME WITH YOU." *'Become trusted by ShadowClan' **At first, Vixenshine thought that ShadowClan was just a group of rogues trying to lure her in and kill her. She'd dealt with cats like that before, once when she first began her travels. So she had to admit, she'd treated the group very disrespectfully, and it makes her feel kind of ashamed. She wants ShadowClan to trust her, because this is her best bet for now, right? *'Figure out why and how she lost her memory' **It's fuzzy, and Vixenshine can hardly remember it. Just the occasional bits and pieces scattered across her mind, strung together loosely and not in chronological order. All she knows is that there was a storm, water, she hit her head... and then woke up in the woods, hardly able to hunt, and began to travel. Her biggest goal is to finally piece together her past, to figure out how she was before ''the storm. The only thing she can remember be for it was warmth. 'Fears' *'Thunderstorms''' **Loud noises... water flooding through her senses, the roaring of the waves so loud she couldn't hear her voice... frantic yelling... claws loosely gripping her sides before being swept in the waves... make it STOP. ''She wants to remember, but not like that. Not with the crashing of the floods, not with the roaring thunder and strike of lightning in the blackness. It scares her, it forces her to do what she wants to avoid: think about that part of it. 'History' 'Warriorhood' '''Clan:' ShadowClan Cats Involved: Fennelstalk, Walnutpaw, Duneclaw Age Range: 18-?? moons *Vixenshine is discovered as a rogue named Vixen by Walnutpaw and Fennelstalk, and is eventually persuaded to go to the Clan camp due to the fact that she is starving and has little to no hunting experience. She seems to make the two very uncomfortable, but doesn't notice. *She then talks to Duneclaw, who allows her to stay if she is capable of proving her loyalty. She doesn't really have much of a choice other way, so she obliges. 'Relationships' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates |-|ThunderClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|WindClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ShadowClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|RiverClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|SkyClan= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__